


late night musings

by orphan_account



Series: the kids like yuuya, so does shun, apparently. [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, it's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night musings

Yuuya wakes up cold. His toes are freezing and he doesn't want to be awake right now,  _please let him go back to sleep it's cold as heck_. He didn't think to bring a sweater with him--he didn't know it was going to be cold tonight, it was sunny a while ago. He yawns, rubbing at tired eyes; should he wake Shun up?

 _No_ , let the man have his sleep, he deserves it. If Yuuya wasn't here, Shun probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight again. Knowing Shun,  _and did he ever_ , he would stubbornly say something about sleep being irrelevant, and that he needed to finish his paper for so-and-so subject. Yuuya wasn't having any of that on a Friday of all days. Friday was their movie night--date night-- and he wasn't going to lose to a paper due next week. He forbade Shun from doing anything school related today. Of course, he didn't bring any papers to check with him. It was only fair that he wasn't allowed to do any of his work today, too.

It was an okay night. They watched some B-rated film on TV, cuddled and kissed a lot, and ate convenience store food for dinner because both were too lazy to do the cooking. Shun didn't do any of his work as promised, which delighted Yuuya a lot.

They had gone to bed at 1:30. A look on the bedside alarm clock told Yuuya, in bright red numbers, that it was currently 4:46 AM. A soft groan escaped his lips, it was too early, and he was  _freezing_. Shun needed to get a thicker blanket, this one wasn't helping at all. He looked at Shun, who was sleeping so peacefully beside him, it was almost unfair. He wanted to be at peace and asleep right now, too. He curled his freezing toes and pouted. Clearly, there was nothing left for him to do except go downstairs to the kitchen, and make himself a mug of something hot. The problem was that he was too lazy and  _too damn sleepy_  to sit up and move.

 _Think of it this way, Yuuya,_  he tried to convince himself.  _Once you get that coffee or tea in your system, you'll be warm and comfy, and then you can get back to sleep._  

Well, that is if the coffee didn't keep him up all night. Spoiler alert: it'll heat him up, but yeah, he won't be catching any more z's after. It's a Saturday tomorrow--correction, it is already Saturday. He should not be waking up at almost 5 AM on a Saturday, freezing on his boyfriend's bed. He yawned again,  _oh god he was so tired he wanted to sleep right now but it's so cold whyyyyy_

He must've made a sound or something because all of a sudden, gold eyes were half open and the owner was drowsily looking at him. "Yuuya?" Shun's voice was so soft, softer than usual. He offered a small smile to his sleepy bedmate, "Sorry I woke you up," He finally sat up and pulled the blanket away, "I'm kind of freezing right now, so I'll be going downstairs to get something warm to drink."

Before his feet could touch the (most likely) freezing floor, Shun had grabbed his wrist with surprisingly not-cold fingers. "'F you do that," A yawn interrupted him, "Won't be able to go back t' sleep."

Instead, Shun pulled Yuuya close to him, wrapping his arms loosely around Yuuya.

Yuuya almost melted. No, he totally melted. Absolutely. Shun was warm and his breath was hot against his cold skin. How Shun managed to stay warm when it was cold as hell, he didn't know, but he appreciated it. He moved even closer to Shun, soaking in his body heat and finally feeling his eyes close. Yuuya yawned again, at ease at last.

He kissed Shun's neck, "Good night, Shun."

"Mmm, night."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5:44 am and i have class in 9 hours lol  
> goodnight


End file.
